Lótus de Areia
by Shaka Psico
Summary: Uma noite, apenas uma noite... Era tudo o que tinham... Afinal, um shinobi não era dono de seu próprio destino... Lee x Gaara. Yaoi Lemon. Divirtam-se!


_Olá pessoas! Essa é minha fic no Universo de Naruto. Estou no Fandon de SS há bastante tempo e bem enferrujada na escrita. Amo esse casal e resolvi me ariscar, espero que gostem! Deixem seus comentários, serão muito importantes para definir ou não minha permanência nesse fandom._ _  
_ _Beijos doces da Shaka Psico_

 **Disclaimer:** Naruto não me pertence, e sim ao tio Kishimoto.  
A imagem também não (mas fui eu quem editou), encontrei no Deus do Novo Mundo - Google.

 **Lótus de Areia**

O tempo estava firme, ensolarado... O que de maneira estranha lhe inquietava. Havia uma angústia inexplicável tomando-lhe a alma, tornando aquele calor e treinamento típicos e rotineiros, um tanto desconfortáveis...

Lutava contra a própria mente em busca de concentração... Talvez pela primeira vez em sua vida não conseguia manter o foco em seu treinamento e cumprir suas regras auto impostas. Visivelmente perturbado, enxugava com as costas da mão o suor que lhe banhava a testa e sentou-se em uma pedra, fitando o céu límpido que começar a formar nuvens que mais tarde com certeza trariam impetuosa tempestade.

Apenas uma imagem lhe possuía... Aquela areia à sua frente lhe envolvendo, lhe protegendo... Sentira um medo terrível no primeiro momento, o que aos poucos foi superado por surpresa e finalmente admiração. Os olhos de Gaara que já não pareciam mais tão cruéis...Já não parecia mais aquele demônio de antes. Havia certa serenidade na alma do shinobi da Areia, parecia surreal... Aquilo tudo perpassava sem pausa por sua mente desde que voltara da fracassada missão de resgate de Sasuke.

Decidiu pôr fim ao treinamento daquela tarde, afinal de nada adiantava um esforço fadado ao fracasso, já que sua própria mente era um inimigo quase impossível de suplantar.

Voltou à seu simples quarto para tomar um banho e aproveitar a brisa fresca do final da tarde e quem sabe colocar a cabeça no lugar.

Deixou a água límpida escorrer abundante por seu corpo como se sua alma também pudesse se tornar translúcida... Recuperar a vitalidade da primavera da juventude, que aquela areia parecia ter levado consigo...

-0-

O temperamento de seu irmão nunca fora exemplo de estabilidade, mas ele realmente parecia diferente naquela tarde...

Apesar de estranharem a diferença de comportamento do ruivo depois da batalha com Naruto, estavam a acostumar-se com um caçula mais sereno.

Porém naquela tarde, parecia mais distante que nunca, por horas na varanda, recostado em sua cabaça, observando as nuvens passeando pelos céus, sem dizer nenhuma palavra... Sem demonstrar oscilação de humor ou agressividade no chakra. Estava imerso em si mesmo, em uma dimensão particular e inatingível. Mas mesmo estando distante, não ausentava sua presença física, não fazia questão de se afastar dos irmãos.

Havia receio dos mais velhos no ambiente, medo remoto de qualquer questionamento tomar proporções perigosas.

Já em seu limite ela não se conteve mais, e com as palavras engasgadas na garganta, arriscou-se. Afinal nunca fora de evitar desafios.

\- Gaara... – Sua voz saiu falha e retraída e logo se assustou por ser prontamente interrompida.

\- Não se preocupe Temari, estou bem. Deixe-me apenas ficar próximo a vocês. – Disse sem desviar o olhar ou ter qualquer dissonância vocal. Queria manter-se imerso naqueles pensamentos tão calorosos quanto intrigantes, mas não queria ficar sozinho. Sentir-se sozinho.

A garota sentiu sua garganta secar e seu rosto arder. Teve vontade de correr em direção ao seu irmão e abraça-lo, mas tolice era algo diferente de coragem. Nada disse, apenas recebeu um olhar reprovativo de seu irmão mais velho. Era certo que deveriam evitar provocar Gaara, mesmo que não fosse essa a intenção.

Não reparou no conflito entre os mais velhos, é verdade que apenas sentia uma mistura de ansiedade e quietude, e que as lembranças daquele sorriso franco o perturbavam tanto quanto o aqueciam... E aquela bronca tão cortês... Lembrava-se de cada palavra... Aqueles olhos parecia entender tanto de sentimentos... Enquanto em si mesmo só poderia discorrer sobre solidão e toda a realidade que ela trás.

Fitou o céu quase até o anoitecer, vendo o mesmo se fechar e leves clarões de relâmpagos distantes aparecerem. Repentinamente, levantou-se rumo à porta, largando a cabaça e sendo interpelado de maneira afobada pelo mais velho.

\- Gaara, onde você vai? Vai cair uma tempestade!

\- Vou provar para mim mesmo que ainda estou vivo! – Não disse mais nada, apenas deixou o recinto.

\- Mas Gaara... – Sua voz já não era mais alcançada pelo mais novo e apenas recebeu um olhar irônico de sua irmã, afinal não era ele mesmo que evitava interpela-lo?

\- Não se preocupe Kankuro, acredito que ele não vá fazer nada demais.

\- Mas você sabe Temari, que quando ele fala assim é que ele... – Sentado de braços cruzados, baixava a cabeça enquanto pronunciava as últimas palavras.

\- Ele não levou a cabaça... Ele está estranho, tranquilo demais hoje. Creio que não vá... – Aquelas palavras era impronunciáveis àqueles que já viram todo tipo de horror que o receptor do Shukako era capaz de realizar...

-0-

Vestido com algo leve, diferente da malha de treinamento, sentia a brisa de verão na sacada de seu quarto, admirando a tempestade logo chegaria com seu frescor... Cerrou os olhos, tentando esvaziar sua mente quando assustou-se com a presença que sem permissão invadira seu espaço. Seu coração tremeu... Teve admitir a si mesmo que sentiu medo, Não podia evitar o trauma de quase já ter perecido em suas mãos... Mas também de ter sido salvo por elas...

\- O que você quer aqui? – Forçou-se a não tremular a voz, porém virou-se a ele bruscamente, fitando a imagem parada de braços cruzados trás si, sendo incomodada pelos ventos fortes que agitavam os revoltos cabelos vermelhos, iluminado pelos relâmpagos mais fortes. Tinha de admitir, era uma imagem muito bonita.

\- Não vim te matar, eu vim... Eu vim... – Apesar da postura irredutível, as palavras lhe faltaram... A verdade é que nem sabia o que estava fazendo ali... Apenas seguira seu impulso.

\- Desculpe, mas é inesperado. De qualquer maneira, sente-se, por favor. – Indicou uma almofada relegada ao canto da parede. – Desculpe se fui indelicado, mas é que... – Não sabia como reagir, o que dizer, apenas assistiu o outro timidamente acomodar se frente a si.

\- Não precisa se desculpar, sei que é uma visita estranha, mas... – Fechou os verdes olhos por instante, tomando força a continuar, afinal já que tinha ido até lá, precisaria falar algo... – Mas tem algo que me incomoda desde o dia da luta com o Kaguya.

Não conseguiu dizer nada, a verdade é que sentia o mesmo. Sentiu momentaneamente a mesma sensação daquela areia tomando-lhe a frente e lhe puxando para trás. – Olha Gaara, eu lhe agradeço novamente e...

\- Não é isso, eu sei, você já disse... – De repente se perdeu novamente em suas palavras e baixou a cabeça, tenso.

\- Eu já disse que não guardo rancor nem me atenho a coisas passadas...

\- Foi doloroso, eu sei... – Continuou com a cabeça baixa, fitando o vazio de suas mãos.

\- Não vou mentir, dizer que foi fácil. Eu estive entre a vida e a morte algumas vezes depois daquilo, inclusive quando... – As palavras simplesmente saiam de sua boca, sem reflexão.

\- Eu tentei te matar outra vez.

\- Tive que escolher entre viver e arriscar uma cirurgia, mas deu tudo certo e está tudo bem. – Seus olhos não conseguiam parar de vislumbrar a face pálida e triste do ruivo.

\- Eu não entendia aquela ligação com seu sensei... Na verdade eu ainda não entendo... Eu só queria acabar com aquilo que me perturbava. Provar que nada daquilo existia realmente, provar a mim mesmo que estava certo. Me desculpe.

\- Está tudo bem, eu já disse. Só não entendo a sua solidão. Deve ser algo realmente doloroso. – A verdade que estava muito distante de compreender o que se passava naquela alma tão excêntrica, mas cada vez mais sentia vontade de desvendar.

\- Eu queria dizer que eu te respeito como shinobi.

\- Você parece muito diferente da primeira vez que nos encontramos.

Levantou a cabeça, com mais vivacidade no olhar. – Como eu lhe disse, eu devo à aldeia da folha.

\- Você disse isso no campo de batalha e me intrigou... Depois você falou do Naruto. Tem a ver com a luta que vocês tiveram na floresta, não foi? Ele não fala muito sobre isso.

\- Ele me mostrou que era como eu, que me entendia e que talvez... Até uma besta pode ter algo bom a oferecer e ter alguém a quem proteger e... Amar. – Expôs seu coração como não fazia desde a época de Yashamaru.

Essas palavras deixaram Lee desconcertado. Porque será que ele se abrira tanto? Agora era difícil encarar aqueles olhos fundos que lhe fitavam firmemente.

\- Mas não foi por isso que vim aqui Lee. Não vim contar minha história. É outra coisa. – Levantou-se repentinamente e caminhou até a sacada , observando as primeiras gotas da tempestade tocar o chão. – Eu não consigo parar de pensar em nosso último encontro. Na sua determinação em lutar e... Na sua maneira tão amável...

Não sabia o que dizer, sentia o mesmo, não conseguia deixar de pensar no calor que aquela areia lhe trouxe nas vezes que lhe protegeu. Levantou-se e foi atrás de seu convidado, posicionando-se a seu lado, sentindo a brisa.

\- Não sei quem é você, mas todos somos humanos. Sempre há algo bom, em qualquer pessoa.

\- A vida é muito simples em Konoha. É muito diferente da realidade fora.

\- São as pessoas que fazem daqui um lugar bom para se viver. Tudo depende do esforço de cada um. É a Vontade de Fogo deixada pelo Primeiro Hokage.

\- Seria bom se todos os lugares fossem assim! Mas isso é Utopia.

\- Você pode fazer a sua parte, começando pela Aldeia da Areia. – Num gesto espontâneo apoiou sua mão no ombro do outro e abriu-lhe um sincero sorriso.

Assustou-se com o contato físico, havia certo incômodo, mas também havia alegria. Era algo quase impensado para si. Porém mais inesperado foi a areia que o cerca não reagir. Virou-se de frente ao moreno, sem quebrar o contato. Estavam numa proximidade estranha, perigosa. – Não sei se posso fazer isso.

\- Não diga nada. – Colocou o dedo indicador delicadamente nos lábios do ruivo. Estava hipnotizado por sua beleza, por seu rosto suave. Seu coração disparara, a pele do rosto queimava, sendo levemente resfriada pelas gotas d'água vinda dos céus. Não entendia o que acontecia ali, apenas sabia que nunca havia sentido aquilo.

Automaticamente, puxou-o um pouco mais para si e podia sentir sua respiração. Era quente como a de qualquer outra pessoa. Pôde sentir em seu coração que ele era humano tanto quanto qualquer um. E por um instante aquela ansiedade que sentira nos últimos dias, desapareceu.

Seus lábios se tocaram levemente e aquele breve contato acendeu-lhe uma chama interior desconhecida para si. Seus olhos cederam e segurou forte na camiseta do filho de Konoha num semi abraço, com a alma implorando por mais... Seus desejos haviam sido atendidos e teve os lábios tomados ternamente... Tremeu involuntariamente dos pés à cabeça e deixou-se abraçar pelo outro. Durante vários minutos sentiu calor humano pela primeira vez. Seu corpo parecia querer incendiar-se. Sentia suas línguas se tocando, a saliva se misturando... Estava completamente perdido no paraíso... Seu paraíso... Algo muito maior do que poderia imaginar.

Tomado por todas aquelas sensações, seu corpo reagia impulsivamente, apertando-o nos braços... Nada mais fazia sentido ou importava naquele momento, apenas queria mais e mais.

Entretanto uma claridade quase cegante e um barulho estrondoso os fez voltar à realidade e o contato fora bruscamente rompido. Trovão de realidade. Ao se deparar com as orbes verdes, teve percepção do que acontecia e gentilmente afastou-se, sentindo a resistência da mão que segura fortemente a lateral de sua roupa. Pousou a sua suavemente por cima e quebrou o contato.

\- Isso não está certo. – Afastou-se, voltando para a parte interna do recinto. – Nós apenas... – Não conseguiu terminar a frase, se recostou ofegante na parede. Era insano! Sentiu os passos do outro se aproximarem vagarosamente, e dessa vez seus ombros foram tomados pelas mãos do ruivo.

\- Você também sentiu, não foi? – Seu olhar não fora retribuído, o outro esquivara-se fitando a tempestade que agora fluía livremente. Sabia que ela representava seus sentimentos naquele momento, uma torrente indomável.

\- Planejou tudo isso não foi? Você veio pronto para isso, não é?

\- Quando você tocou meu ombro, foi a primeira vez que eu fui tocado por alguém. Eu nunca fui amado, querido. É tudo que eu posso lhe dizer. – Recusava-se a encarar o ruivo, mesmo depois de ouvir suas palavras, porém seus olhos derramavam copiosas lágrimas. – Não sou nem capaz de chorar... – Essas palavras feriram Lee profundamente e o fizeram pensar em como ninguém se encantava com a docilidade que Gaara podia demonstrar. Sentiu inveja de Naruto, nesse momento daria tudo para poder entender o que se passava naquele coração profundamente ferido. Mesmo sem ainda encará-lo, o puxou para si e o abraçou forte, derramando lágrimas sem pudor. Acolhê-lo era a melhor sensação que poderia ter...

Seu coração batia descompassado, parecia que pararia de bater a qualquer instante. O ar lhe faltava. Mas a sensação de ser acolhido era única. Poderia passar o resto da sua vida ali, queria aproveitar cada instante. Encostou os lábios no ombro coberto e beijou suavemente repetidas vezes, de alguma forma queria demonstrar algo, retribuir.

Aqueles toques suaves, mesmo que por cima da roupa, seu corpo reagia inesperadamente, o homem que havia em si começara a despertar. – Não podemos Gaara, nós não podemos. – Tentou afastar-se sem sucesso.

\- Essa é a única coisa que podemos Lee. Nossas vidas, nossos destinos não nos pertencem. Um shinobi não vive para si. Esse é o único momento que podemos. – Não resistiu e fitou os olhos tão verdes, agora brilhantes, com vida pela primeira vez, destacando-se entre as marcas negras do cansaço.

\- Gaara... – Não conseguia conter as lágrimas, derramando-as indiscriminadamente.

\- Você chora a minha dor. Chora em meu lugar. O que eu não consigo fazer.

\- Queria fazer mais. – Espalmou a mão em seu coração. – Fazer com que não doa mais.

\- Não dói mais. Aqui, agora, perto de você, não dói mais. – Aquelas palavras faziam os redondos olhos negros desmancharem-se cada vez mais.

\- Mas o que nós temos Gaara...

\- Nós temos hoje. Essa noite. A chuva. – Agarrou-se com força à blusa do outro com força, contorcendo-a. – Eu quero me sentir humano, pelo menos esta noite. – Deu-lhe um beijo tímido.

\- É só essa noite.

\- Eu sei disso, não me importo. Para alguém como eu um momento é o suficiente.

\- Então vamos viver a primavera da nossa juventude, queimá-la toda de uma vez. – As lágrimas finalmente começavam a abandonar seu rosto e um sorriso começara a esboçar-se.

Abraçou-se a ele, beijando-o desajeitadamente, obrigando os corpos a cederem pela parede, sentando-se no chão frio. – Me perdoa Lee. – Impensadamente, ainda agarrado à sua roupa, o puxou, deitando o moreno sobre si.

Ainda emocionado com aquelas palavras, aceitou o pedido mudo do ruivo. – Essa noite você vai se sentir amado. Você vai ser amado como nunca mais será, eu prometo!

Passou a beijar o delicado pescoço alvo e a tocar seu peito com desejo. Estava um tanto nervoso, pois se tornaria homem naquele momento... Ainda era um garoto.

Respirou profundamente a ver o outro arquear as costas com os toques e relaxou. Seguiria apenas seus sentimentos e cumpriria sua promessa...

Deixava suas mãos percorrerem todo o corpo frágil enquanto sentia sua camisa lhe ser arrancada sem consentimento prévio. O contato da mão quente eu seu tórax deu-lhe arrepios, incitando o ruivo a atrever-se mais e passar a mão por sua intimidade. – Não faz isso Gaara...

\- Eu quero que você enlouqueça, assim como eu. – Agarrou-lhe as costas e mordeu suavemente o ombro desnudo. – Quero que você me deseje. – Essas palavras fizeram o outro gemer e sua ereção latejar. Encaixou-se sobre ele e esfregou-se, fazendo-o sentir seu desejo. – Eu lhe disse que hoje você o mais amado e desejado de todos. Eu não quebro minhas promessas, esse é meu _nindo_. – Arrancou a longa echarpe branca e começou a desabotoar a bata marrom com cuidado, expondo o peitoral levemente definido, espalhando beijos doces e carícias sensuais.

Em pouco tempo as roupas espalharam-se pelo chão e Gaara sentia-se cada vez mais confortável em explorar o corpo do moreno e aceitar seus toques ousados. Ousou mesmo em tocar sua intimidade já descoberta e arrancar-lhe um grito rouco.

\- Lee... – Ronronava feito um gato ao sentir seu gesto ser imitado pelo outro. – Eu quero mais, eu quero agora!

Achava certa graça do jeito autoritário do ruivo. Era bom. – Gaara, você tem certeza? – Perguntou entre as respirações ofegantes e depositou um leve beijo nos lábios.

\- Agora! – Aquelas orbes transbordantes de luxúria faziam suas ordens parecerem súplicas. Abriu as pernas, com os joelhos levemente inclinados, corroborando seu pedido.

Já encaixado na entrada apertada, sentia-se nervoso, tinha medo de fazer algo errado. Deu-lhe um beijo na face corada e forçou a entrada sentindo resistência. O corpo abaixo do seu se remexia incomodado e era visível os sinais de dor naqueles olhos.

\- Gaara, não quero que você sinta dor, vamos parar. – Sua mão que se apoiava no chão fora fortemente segurada pela do outro.

\- Não Lee, continue, por favor! – Disse entrecortadamente. – Essa dor é o que prova que... Que eu estou vivo. – Pela primeira vez em muitos anos seus olhos conseguiram chorar e explicitar seus sentimentos. – Obrigado! – Fechou os olhos deixando as lágrimas escorrerem como quisessem.

Seu coração estava profundamente tocado por tudo aquilo. Fez como o outro pedira e terminou por preenche-lo. Em seguida deu um doce beijo em seu ideograma e desceu os lábios por suas lágrimas, tomando o pranto para si. Era difícil conter-se, afinal aquele corpo era apertado e quente. Aos poucos o ruivo parecia relaxar e se remexer suavemente.

\- Mais, Lee. Muito mais. – Aquela voz rouca fora-lhe irresistível e começou a movimentar-se devagar... Abraçava-o, beijava-o, deixando aquele turbilhão de sensações tomar conta de seu corpo. Ouvia-lhe pedindo mais e mais a cada momento, não resistindo e satisfazendo seus desejos.

Seu corpo vibrava enlouquecidamente com todas aquelas reações. Sentia algo muito sensível em seu corpo ser tocado cada vez mais frequente e gemia despudoradamente. A brisa suave e as gotas de chuva refrescavam todo ardor que sentiam... Arranhava-lhe as costas enquanto sua ereção esfregava-se entre os abdomens acompanhando o ritmo cada vez mais intenso. Escutava-o gemer junto consigo e aquilo era música para seus ouvidos.

Chamavam pelo nome um do outro num frenesi constante. Os corpos já não aguentavam tanta pressão e sucumbiram juntos ao ápice, banhando-se com o suor e lágrimas um do outro.

As respirações ofegantes cederam a uma paz jamais sentida. Descansavam nos braços um do outro, trocando doces carícias.

\- Você cumpriu sua promessa Lee...

\- Não eu não cumpri. – Exibiu um sorriso divertido. – Eu prometi que te amaria hoje... Mas esse sentimento vai caminhar comigo todos os dias... – Fez um carinho com as costas da mão no rosto ainda corado.

\- Carregarei a lembrança dessa noite e esse sentimento até meu fim, acredite.

\- Mesmo distantes estaremos unidos por nossos corações.

\- Agora eu entendo esses sentimentos, acho que entendi o que é o amor... – Abraçou-o e recostou-o no peito, tentando retribuir o carinho recebido, acariciando seus cabelos negros até que adormecesse embalado pelo torpor do amor...

-0-

Acordou como que de um sonho. Abriu os olhos devagar e viu que ainda não havia amanhecido e a doce tempestade já havia cedido, tornara-se chuva fraca. Não fora só um sonho. Virou-se para o lado e viu-o terminando de se vestir, virado de costas.

\- Você não... dorme? – A pergunta parecia estúpida demais para ser feita.

\- Não, se eu dormir, o Shukaku domina meu corpo e mente por completo. – Disse em tom indiferente.

\- Agora entendo suas olheiras. Quando você parte? – Continuava deitado, fitando o teto pálido.

\- Hoje à tarde.

\- Somos shinobi, nossa vida não nos pertence.

\- Mas nossas almas sim. Eu disse que iria te levar comigo por toda a vida. Assim será, sendo ela curta ou não. – Forçava a seriedade na voz, não podia esmorecer ali mesmo.

\- Você ficará aqui comigo. Obrigado.

\- Prefereria sem despedidas.

\- Tudo bem... – Fechou os olhos e forçou-se adormecer novamente, para não vê-lo partir...

-0-

A vida de um shinobi não lhe pertencia, mas à vontade de sua aldeia... E esse desejo poderia dar-lhes vida longa ou curta...

Seus destinos não eram seus, mas eram levados ao vento em cada missão realizada...

Talvez se encontrassem novamente, talvez não...

Talvez tivessem vidas longas, Talvez não...

A única certeza é que todo sinal de tempestade traria lembranças e a certeza de que aquele amor sempre viveria, independentemente das circunstâncias...

Pois a vívida Lótus da Folha fora fundida com a densa e certeira Areia, sedenta por um pouco de chuva a alimentar-lhe o espírito...

A única e rara Lótus de Areia...

 _Espero que tenham gostado! Comentem! 3_


End file.
